ReEducation
by end-the-third
Summary: You asked for it. Sequel to No One But Me. MAJOR fluff. Devi tries to show Nny what normal living's like...


Author's Notes: Finally! Here it is, the first half of the sequel to "No One But Me". I'm so proud of myself, I've actually continued one of my fics. I plan on making this a trilogy of fluff, so if you don't like that type o'stuff, don't flame me 'cause I already warned you. If you do like'em, tell me! I need feedback to keep on writing, so pretty please review. And, Jhonen's lawyers, you should know by now: I own not Johnny, not Devi, not Tenna, not anyone.  
To provide a little bit of background information, this fic takes place about a week after "No One But Me" ended. Nny and Devi are only friends so far, since neither of them wants to take the chance of accidentally hurting the other, but they're *really really* good friends. Soon to be more than that, of course... ::evil grin:: Oh, by the way. I think I wrote them just a *bit* OOC (even though I write all of them OOC all the time... aw heck! Know now, from this day forth, all the characters in my fics will be at least a little OOC. I can't help it.), since there's things happening in here that Johnny and Devi would absolutely *never* do, and no, not in that way, you people! Jeez, how words twist themselves.  
  
Re-Education   
Nny'sFallenAngel  
Chapter 1: A Deal With Devi  
  
"So, how about it, Nny?" Devi said, letting herself fall backwards over the arm of her couch with the phone. "One night, that's all I want from you, and then you can go back to doing whatever it is you like to do on weekends."  
  
"Hmmmm..." Through the receiver, Johnny's voice sounded a bit doubtful.   
  
"Oh, come on, you can't tell me you've never wondered what a night as a regular person would be like. I'm offering to show you how to be reasonably normal. It's only one night, please?" she pleaded.  
  
Johnny sighed, defeated. He couldn't help but give in when she used that tone of voice. A twisted grin made it's way across his face as a thought occurred to him. If he had to agree to this, this torture, it would be on his terms... "All right, Devi, but on one condition."  
  
Devi cocked her head, intrigued. "Which would be..."  
  
"I'll go with you on Friday, if you come with me on Saturday. You know, to show you what it is that I do on the weekends."  
  
Devi was silent, thinking about it.   
  
"It's only one night, Devi," he mimicked her words and tone.   
  
She narrowed her eyes at his teasing. "I don't know, Nny," she replied cautiously.  
  
"You're not afraid, are you?" Johnny hated to squeeze her like this, but knew she would almost certainly rise to his bait.   
  
And so she did. Temper flaring, she retorted, "Of course not! I'm just a little preoccupied, is all. Sure, Nny, I'll go with you on Saturday."  
  
"Great. I'll see you later, then?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll pick you up. Wear something rave-ish, Tenna's been nagging me lately to go clubbing with her, so we'll be going down to that techno-dance club downtown. Be ready, I'll be around by eight-thirty. See you then." She hung up.   
  
Nny stared at the phone for a few moments, perplexed, before hanging it up. Thoughtfully, he stared off into space.  
"Rave-ish..."  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Devi pulled up to Johnny's house and honked the horn, checking her hair in the rearview mirror. Tonight, she had worn her hair loose and dressed in her favorite black hip hugger leather pants, with a bright green midriff-baring halter that matched her eyes and emphasized the bright fuchsia color of her hair. She wasn't completely sure why she felt slightly nervous, since they weren't dating, nor going out on a date, but... still, it was *Nny*. The only one of her dates she had actually *liked* in the first place. Her attention was drawn by Johnny's door slowly opening, and her jaw hit the floor as he stepped outside.   
"Sweet baby Jeezus," she said, amazed, a grin slowly creeping across her face.   
  
True to his nature, Johnny had worn mostly black, but instead of matte black that soaked into the shadows and made him less conspicuous, he had worn black *leather*. That in itself was worth a raised eyebrow. Black leather pants, his normal high black boots, a short sleeved- had she ever seen him wear short sleeves before?- metallic silver button down shirt, open and untucked to reveal a black t-shirt beneath it, and long dark blue fingerless gloves that matched his hair. Speaking of his hair, she found as her eyes traveled upward, he had actually gelled it into his usual hanging spikes. All in all, the whole effect was rather, well- hot, she admitted to herself.   
  
"Devi? What are you staring at?" His voice jarred her back to reality and she looked up at him, gazing at her with a confused look on his face.   
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry. You caught me by surprise," she said, sliding over and unlocking the passenger side door. "You clean up nice," she complimented him in what she hoped was a casual tone.  
  
"Thanks," he said, looking down at himself self-consciously and getting in the car. "You look really good tonight," he said, looking sideways at her.   
Fuck, is that ever the understatement of the century, Johnny thought.  
  
She started the car and glanced over at him, smiling. "Thanks."   
  
They stared at each other for a few moments, until it got weird and they had to look away. In silence, Devi put the car in gear and drove away.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"Now this is more like it!" Tenna half-shouted, leaning over the fluorescent railing in the darkened club as the base beat of a fast house song pounded loudly. Johnny, standing between her and Devi, also leaned over, staring in amazement at the hundred odd people gyrating in unison on the actual dance floor below. This was a side of humanity the wall creature and the doughboys had denied him. He heard Tenna shout something else, and leaned over closer to her.   
  
"What?" he yelled.   
  
"I said, let's go find a table near the bar!"  
  
He nudged Devi and pointed in the direction of the bar. "Tenna wants to find a table!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Johnny rolled his eyes and leaned forward.   
  
"I said-" he was interrupted as a crowd of teenagers surged into the club, squashing Devi against him, and him against the railing. His eyes widened slightly. This was the closest he'd ever been to her; their faces were separated by little more than five inches. As he tried to wriggle out and away to give them a little more room (not that he really wanted to, understand), he made an important discovery: Devi, most likely against her will, was straddling his left leg. He could feel himself start to blush, and most likely would have spontaneously combusted on the spot had not the crowd slowly ebbed away, allowing Devi to get off of him.   
  
She shrugged off the brief encounter with a slight blush and grin. "What were you saying?"  
  
Oh yeah, now he remembered. "Tenna wants to get a table by the bar."  
  
"Oh," Devi trailed off, looking around. "Hey... where'd she go?"  
  
Their question was answered as Tenna paraded past them to the stairs, followed by three different guys, all whooping and yelling. Johnny arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Is that... "normal"?" he asked, jerking his head in Tenna's direction.   
  
Devi rolled her eyes. "Not for you, Nny. C'mon, let's go dance!"   
  
His eyed widened in childlike alarm as she reached for his arm, and he backpedaled away from her, hands up in a submissive gesture. "Dance? No, uh, I don't think so. You go ahead Devi, I'll just stay here."  
  
Devi crossed her arms and looked at him accusingly. "Normally, people go to dance clubs to dance. Not just to sit on their ass, but to dance."   
  
Johnny rolled his eyes. "All right, fine. Look, I'll dance with you in a while, okay? I just- I don't remember ever doing this, though I think I must've at some point in my life, so just give me a few minutes to adjust."  
  
She nodded. "Okay. That sounds pretty reasonable. I'll come back for you in about fifteen minutes. That long enough for you to adjust?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," he said. "In the meantime, I'll go save a table by the bar."  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Devi and Tenna danced almost violently, contorting their bodies in ways that... well, contortionists would envy. As she swung her hips, Devi used her momentum to glance down at the small clip-on watch she had on her belt loop. Her eyes widened.   
  
"Crap!"   
  
"What?!" Tenna yelled, still dancing.   
  
"I said, crap! We've been dancing for half an hour!"  
  
"So?!" Tenna yelled.   
  
"What?!" Devi asked as she stopped dancing.  
  
"I said, so?!"   
  
"So, I told Nny I'd go back for him fifteen minutes ago!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.   
  
"What?!"  
  
Devi rolled her eyes and walked away, leaving Tenna still dancing. Tenna shrugged and turned to the guy next to her and continued dancing. Devi found Johnny, surprisingly, only a few feet away from the dance floor.   
  
"What are you doing down here?" Devi asked.   
  
Nny smiled, looking at the floor. "Well, I was bribing the DJ into playing some stuff I *can* dance to..." he trailed off as a slow trance song started up, and the people on the dance floor started to pair off. "Well? You said you wanted to dance."  
  
Devi smiled, amused, as Nny took her by the upper arm and pulled her out onto the dance floor with him and put both hands on her waist, holding her like she was a china doll he was afraid of breaking. She slipped her arms around his neck and got right up close to him.   
  
"I'm not going to break, you know."  
  
Nny chuckled a little, slightly nervous at being so close to her. He slid more of his arms around her waist at her insistence, and concentrated on his breathing as a way of relaxing himself. Soon, he lost himself in the slow beat of the song, the repetitive side to side and around motion they were making, and even the feel of Devi in his arms. Then he looked down, directly into her liquid green eyes and felt like his insides froze and melted all at once. He realized she was staring.  
  
"What?"   
  
She shook her head. "Nothing. You just looked so cute just now."  
  
Did she just call me *cute*? Johnny realized that he wasn't as insulted as he thought he'd be. He was actually a little... flattered?  
Did I just call him *cute*? Devi's mind boggled at her stupidity. But then, Nny didn't look too pissed off. He was actually blushing.   
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Devi's car pulled up in front of Johnny's house, and Devi and Nny got out. Tenna would have joined them in walking Nny to his door, but she was sound asleep anyway, so they just left her.  
  
"Thanks, Devi," Nny said, taking his time walking to his front door.   
  
"For what?"  
  
"Making me do that. I didn't think I'd have fun, but I did."  
  
"Johnny, you only danced once!" Devi said, grinning.  
  
"Yeah, but it was with you," he replied, smiling. "It was... a new experience for me. Thanks."  
  
"Anytime, Nny."   
  
"You're still coming with me tomorrow night, right?" Johnny put a little emphasis on the last syllable as to remind her of his little challenge.   
  
"Of course I am," Devi replied, looking at him sideways as they reached his door.   
  
He turned to face her and put his hand on the doorknob. "Good. Well, I'll drop by your apartment tomorrow night, then." He turned around to open his door.  
  
"Nny?"   
  
Something in the way she said his name made him shiver. "Yes?" he replied, turning to look at her again.   
  
She smiled weakly, and shook her head. "Never mind." A bit hesitantly, she put a hand on one side of his face, leaned forward-  
  
OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD, WHAT'SSHEDOING???!!!  
  
-and kissed him lightly. Blushing, she took her hand away and walked back to her car.   
  
"Goodnight, Nny," she called over her shoulder. Stunned, he could only watch as she started the car and drove away, Tenna no doubt snoring away on the back seat. About ten seconds later, a big grin spread across his face.   
  
"YES!" He opened his door and abruptly tripped over Reverend MEAT. "Ow!"  
  
  
Wow, that was so much fun to write. I'm sorry to say that there will be only one more part to this short series, but I promise you, it will be a good one. Hopefully a bit longer than the first two. Till we meet again. Oh, go read the NEW AND REVISED VERSION of "Desires Of The Mind". It's better! Got more stuff in it! ^_^ 


End file.
